


A tailed woman's tender heart lashes out

by Hopefulbadger



Series: A Tender Tail [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, background catdora, but especially for entrapta, scorpia is always an anxious mess, tender tail, worrying for a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: With Entrapta wounded, Scorpia rushes to find her aid. She might just stumble upon a Catdora lover's quarrel in the process.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: A Tender Tail [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A tailed woman's tender heart lashes out

A tailed woman's tender heart lashes out 

"I think I really hurt my head?" Entrapta woozily swayed on her knees. Her hand slowly rose to gingerly touch at the damp spot where she had conked her head. "Ah! I think I'm… I think I'm bleeding?" Entrapta wavered harder, nearly falling down. "I don't, I dosen't feel so good." She unceremoniously toppled over, giving her forehead a follow up blow.

"Entrapta!" Scorpia scurried to Entrapta's side. "Entrapta! What's wrong? Talk to me! Entrapta!" She shrilled as she screamed for her friend, suddenly entirely apathetic to Entrapta's whole lack of clothes which had been stunning and damn near intoxicating only moments earlier.

Entrapta didn't wake, she barely even stirred as Scorpia nudged her. Even just to describe it as stirring would have been quite the stretch. Entrapta's body more or less just flopped over onto its back as Scorpia nudged her and pushed her over.

Scorpia nudged again before giving Entrapta a full on shake. "E? E? Trapta! Entrapta wake up! Entrapta!" Scorpia grew desperate as she pulled her friend up into her arms. "No, no, no!" She mumbled, catching sight of blood leaking into beautiful purple hair. Entrapta must have hit her head much harder than she had thought. But hard enough to knock herself out?! Initially it made no sense, but then Scorpia saw what Entrapta must have landed on head first. A spare wrench. Nothing was more Entrapta than to have fallen asleep while working on one of her projects. Scorpia would have gotten a good chuckle out of the sign so Entrapta, but then her attention drifted back to her friend's head and the bloody spot growing from where she must have hit her head. That isn't good! Scorpia was caught in fear for a moment. Shocked and stunned, she was dumbfounded with what she could or should do to help her friend. It took a moment, but she had it. She-Ra could heal people right?! And Adora was ever so conveniently already at the hordac compound along with the sword that allowed her to transform. Scorpia hastily but carefully rushed to cover Entrapta up in the sheets from her bed. With Entrapta modestly covered, Scorpia pulled the princess up into her arms. Holding her close and wishing that the comforting warmth of Entrapta pulled close to her chest could be in any other context at all, Scorpia rose to her feet.

"Sooo, you wanna let me go now?" Adora cocked a half hearted smile. "Your plan didn't seem to work all so well, so like, you are totally just gonna let me go now. Right?" She fished aimlessly. No part of her actually anticipated to be let go in the slightest, but there was maybe more than just a corner of her that loved getting to watch that look on Catra's face as the force captain twitched with frustration and fury. It was just a little too adorable to see Catra's ear quiver and then twitch like that. How could one simple Adora ever be expected to resist a little teasing?

"There is no way in hell I am not just going ot let you go!" Catra hissed at the chained up Adora. Her ears twitched angrily as she paced back and forth, steaming and scheming.

"What? You miss having me here?" Adora smirked.

"D! Do I what?" Catra's fur stood on end as she snapped right to Adora.

"Do you miss having me here?" Adora looked down and pouted slightly. She knew her Catra just a little too well, and she most certainly knew her pout would be enough to at least make Catra want to purr.

Catra looked away, hiding the blush on her face she felt must have been able to show through her fur. She grumbled low and embarrassed as she tried to focus on anything but Adora's adorable pout consuming her whole gaze even just from out of the corner of her eye. "Of course not!" Catra snarled a little too transparent.

"Then why not let me loose? Not like you haven't done it before." Adora shrugged as best she could with hands bound to the wall behind her.

"A moment of weakness." Catra dismissed with another snear.

"So that was weakness huh?"

"Yes!" Catra rushed to respond as she made a show of sticking her nose up in the air.

"And you are sure of that?" Adora's tone was testing.

"I certainly am!" Catra snapped like she needed the topic to move on already.

"So if weakness was letting me go… then what would making me stay be?" Adora's tone reflected that she didn't just mean keeping her locked up.

Catra's ears shot up, realizing the hole Adora had goaded her right into.

"What would strength be? Maybe holding m-"

"Catra! Adora! Adora! Catra!" The haggard Scorpion princess near tumbled into the room, only keeping on her feet for the sake of Entrapta still huddled up in her arms. "Help! Help! She got hurt!" A small trail of bed sheet followed just behind Scorpia. She panted, trying to catch her breath, all the while clutching Entrapta closer and closer to her chest. Tears streamed down her face, occasionally dropping down onto Entrapta's face. She normally would have gone to great lengths to avoid allowing Catra to see her cry like that, knowing it would surely get her chastised, but that didn't matter! The only thing that mattered was Entrapta! Not only had Entrapta been hurt, but it was her fault! Scorpia blamed no one but herself. Entrapta would be just fine if she hadn't woken and startled her.

Entrapta hadn't awoken, but she had begun to stir and groan in her makeshift sheet cocoon. The purple princess shifted with a pained grunt, pressing her face into the comforting warmth of the woman holding her.

"Scorpia? Scorpia what's wrong?" Adora called out from her bindings, her attention disrupted out of taunting Catra and refocused towards assisting the princesses.

"It's Entrapta! She! She! She fell down and hit her head on a wrench. She is bleeding and she passed out! I! I'm really scared!" Scorpia stammered, looking down to Entrapta as she pressed her face against the maroon uniform covering soft comforting breasts. "She is hurt and I'm scared she got a concussion or something!" Scorpia yelled out at Catra and Adora filled with terror.

"So she hit her head? Hordak soldiers can take it!" Catra rolled her eyes in a huff.

"Catra!" Adora snapped harshly.

"What?!" Catra glanced back to Adora impatient.

"She could have a concussion!"

"Please! Adora! You can help her right?"

"I! I!" Adora stammered.

"As She-Ra? As She-Ra you can help her right?!" Scorpia stressed.

"I! Yeah, yeah, I could." Adora took a moment to ponder before lighting up with excitement at the realization that Scorpia was right. "But, uugh… to help, Catra would kinda need to let me go." Adora preformed a weary smile and sighed. "And give me my sword."

"Nope! No way in hell! Absolutely not going to happen!" Catra settled immediately with the frantic waving of her hands.

"Catra!" Adora's jaw dropped as she ghasped at the force captain's cold heart.

Scorpia just gaped at Catra, crying, stunned with how readily Catra could have denied it.

"She is a prisoner! You can't just expect me to let her go and arm her!?"

"Yes! I can!" For what was certainly the first time to either of them, both Adora and Catra witnessed Scorpia's face contorting in anger. The lighthearted, loveable, easygoing Scorpia's face filled with unbridled fury approaching on hatred. "She worked for you, did every little project you wanted! Now let Adora go so she can help Entrapta!"

"N! No!" Catra trembled at the sight of the soft scorpion princess evaporating in lieu of a monster ready to kill.

In a final act of tenderness, Scorpia placed Entrapta gently down on the ground. She even took a moment aside to tuck the excess sheet not being used as covering for Entrapta's body under the passed out princess's head into somewhat of a pillow. With Entrapta safely tucked away, Scorpia rose from her knees. Storm clouds formed around her from the sheer gravity of her indignant fury. She clicked her claws, the sound alone sending shivers down Catra's throat that her neck might be in between them when she finally clamped them down again. "You can unlock her yourself or I can unlock her for you."

"Uugh, Catra!" Adora's voice rose with the tension. "Catra please let me out." Even Adora was scared.

"I… I! I said no!" Catra stammered scared.

"Catra!" Adora yelped, wriggling harder, hoping that she could snake her hand free from her bonds.

"Let! Her! Go!" Scorpia's claw raised to Catra's neck, fully ready to threaten a kill once it arrived.

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" Catra raised her hands in surrender. "Ok! Here! This is the key!"

"Good!" Scorpia snarled. Snatching the key away, Scorpia rushed to Adora, unlocking her and handing off the sword. "Help her!" She ordered at Adora cold and harsh.

"I'll just… go over here and mull over how we are just letting captives go and arming them while within the hordak compound." Catra huffed, embarrassed that she was still shaking with fear from Scorpia's charging at her.

"Help her." Scorpia's voice wavered as she strived to pull Adora's attention back from, Catra as the force captain marched out of the room.

"Yes, Yes of course!" It took Adora a moment to pry her gay gaze from lingering on Catra, but once she did, Entrapta and Scorpia had her full attention.

Entrapta awoke sometime later. Her head acked, burned like she had cracked her skull open; she in fact had. At least now it was fixed on account of She-Ra. Fixed or not it still burned painfully. She went to turn her head and reactionarily hissed at the pounding pain and ache.

"Shh, shh, shh." A claw soothed over her forehead gently and a tail wrapped around her waist, holding her down and preventing her from straining herself by trying to sit up.

"Wah-" Entrapta squinted before opening her eyes to a blurry mess of maroon.

"You hurt yourself pretty bad E." Scorpia half informed, half warned.

"Oh no." The events of being caught entirely uncovered rushed back to her as she realized it was Scorpia holding her. "Oh no, oh god. Oh god no."

"Entrapta?! Are you ok?! What's wrong? Adora said she healed you! Are you not healed?!" Scorpia's distraught voice stressed.

"You walked in on me… naked… after I had been…"

"Oh." Scorpia looked away with a flush growing on her face. "Yeah. I! I'm sorry. I should have knocked.

"I… I'm just sorry you had to see that. I… I'm sure you didn't want to. I'm sorry." Entrapta went to sit up, but Scorpia's tail held her back down; no, it actually pulled her closer. The princess's tail actually pulled her up slightly, pressing her into Scorpia's belly instead of just laying down with her head resting on the other woman's lap.

"You scared me." Scorpia picked Entrapta up in what would have been a bit overzealous a hug for two who were simply 'gal pals' or 'just friends'.

"Geez, I mean I know I'm not perfect or nothing, but I didn't think I looked that bad." Entrapta defended more than a little crestfallen. A corner of her was left confounded at feeling that alien insecurity, the corner of her longing to be… whatever it is that Scorpia liked, or better yet for Scorpia to just like her. It hurt and it stung in a way Entrapta still wasn't accustomed to in the slightest. Confusing and painful, a part of her even wanted to cry, to just curl into Scorpia and allow herself the cry her frustrating emotions demanded of her.

Scorpia grumbled, mad at herself for allowing her words to be misconstrued to something that hurt Entrapta. "No! I meant I was scared for you. You fell off the bed and hit your head. Landed right square on one of your wrenches." Scorpia looked down at Entrapta with a worried and stern face. "No more Working on projects from bed! It clearly isn't safe!"

"Ok." Entrapta gave in. She allowed herself to relax, to yield into that corner of her that urged that she curl up and hug back at Scorpia. Intriguing, confusing, fascinating, or frustrating, even all the above, Entrapta knew that there was no real fighting with those emotions . At least for the moment they were a soft calming warm, that part of the analytical scientist adoring the knowledge that Scorpia cared for her in one way or another.

The end

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


End file.
